


Flowers

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying longer at Angel’s hotel hadn’t been in her battle plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Staying longer at Angel’s hotel hadn’t been in her battle plan. After restoring his soul, for what she hoped would be the last time, Willow knew that getting back to Sunnydale would be urgent. Especially given that she was sure more Potentials had managed to flood into the house. So help her, if any of them had taken her _Dawson’s Creek_ tapes again, there was going to be an angry Wiccan in the house. And that was the last thing any of the Potentials, let alone Buffy, wanted to be dealing with. Much less Willow herself. It had taken nearly an hour for the black roots in her hair to subside after the last time.

It had taken a small glance up from her book to see the clumping of flowers in front of her. Lowering said book to her lap, she looked up, seeing a familiar head of brown above the tops of the flowers. Carefully reaching out and taking the offered gift, she looked down at them, taking in the bright colors they had to offer in their existence for a few minutes.

“They’re beautiful.” She said, brightly looking up at Fred, wide smile on her lips. Carefully standing up a little, she pressed a small kiss to the other woman’s cheek. “Thank you.”


End file.
